


Morning

by mufcastrawn



Category: One Direction, Zarry - Fandom
Genre: Aniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufcastrawn/pseuds/mufcastrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęły dwa lata, a oni nadal nie widzą poza sobą świata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam zrobić krok do przodu w mojej przygodzie z internetem i w końcu założyłam konto na ao3. A jeśli już założyłam wypadałoby coś tu dodać. Nie jest to żadna długa praca, po prostu słodki, krótki fluff z Zarry'm. Miłego czytania! x

Zimowy wiatr zaniżał już i tak niską temperaturę tego grudniowego poranka. Zayn odczuwał to głównie na swoich zmarzniętych policzkach pomimo tego, że miał je ukryte pod grubym, czarnym szalikiem. Nie marzył w tym momencie o niczym innym niż o powrocie do mieszkania i wskoczeniu do ciepłego łóżka w którym prawdopodobnie nadal mocno spał Harry. Naprawdę chciał przytulić się do zielonookiego chłopaka, schować twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i zaciągnąć się jego zapachem, który tak bardzo uwielbiał. Styles był zauroczony Zaynem już od dawna, ale ciemnowłosy tego nie widział. Harry zmienił nawet swoje perfumy na waniliowe, a to nie uszło uwadze Malika. Zayn kochał zapach wanilii, a Harry bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. I dla wielu może wydawać to się dziwne, ale właśnie od tego momentu Zayn zaczął zauważać dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego względem niego. Jednak tym co zaczęło zadziwiać Zayna jeszcze bardziej, było to jak on sam reagował na Stylesa. Nie mógł zignorować tego, że jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszało za każdym razem, kiedy młodszy dotknął go lub zbliżył się na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. Malik nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że chłopak robi to specjalnie, tak jakby każde zbliżenie z Zaynem sprawiało mu ogromną radość. I rzeczywiście tak było, ale dowiedział się o tym dopiero po kilku miesiącach ich związku. Dzisiaj mijała druga rocznica, a powodem porannej wycieczki Zayna była jego słaba pamięć, która sprawiła, że całkowicie zapomniał o prezencie dla swojego chłopaka. Był na siebie zły, bo gdyby nie wczorajszy, nocny sms od Donyi prawdopodobnie zawiódłby swojego chłopaka zapominając o prezencie, a całkiem możliwe, że o całej rocznicy. W myślach już widział jak Harry chodzi markotny i przybity przez cały wieczór, a widok chłopaka w takim stanie nie był dla Zayna niczym miłym. Wręcz przeciwnie, Malik nie znosił gdy na twarzy młodszego brakowało uśmiechu, a on był tego powodem. Jutro będzie musiał podziękować swojej siostrze, że uratowała go od widoku smutnego Harry'ego. Kolejny, gwałtowny powiew wiatru sprawił, że Zayn wyrwał się ze swoich myśli. Potarł swoje dłonie i przyłożył do twarzy by chociaż trochę się rozgrzać. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy żałował, że nie zrobił prawa jazdy. Niby mógł zamówić taksówkę, ale doszedł do wniosku, że zanim ta przyjedzie on zdąży dojść do wielkiego centrum handlowego, które było jego celem. Nie mieli do niego daleko, bo Harry jest tak wielkim miłośnikiem miasta, że uparł się aby z mieszkali w centrum. Zayn woli ciszę i spokój więc na początku się temu sprzeciwił, ale kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami po prostu nie potrafił powiedzieć nie. Zayn uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy w jego wyobraźni pojawił się obraz z Harry'ego z proszącą miną. Wyrzucił go jednak ze swojej głowy kiedy dotarł do celu. Wszedł obrotowymi drzwiami do środka. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zalała go fala ciepła. Zdjął czarną, wełnianą czapkę (którą swoją drogą zrobił mu Harry na poprzednie święta) z głowy i przeczesał lekko już przydługie, czarne włosy w tym samym momencie rozglądając się wokół i szukając sklepu w którym mógłby kupić coś Harry'emu. Postanowił spróbować od jubilera. Styles mimo tego, że był mężczyzną uwielbiał drobiazgi z tego typu sklepów. Zayn szybkim krokiem skierował się w tamtą stronę. Spieszyło mu się, bo chciał wrócić do domu jeszcze zanim Harry się obudzi. Nie powinno to nastąpić za szybko, bo było dopiero po siódmej, a o tej porze młodszy zazwyczaj przewraca się na drugi bok. I właściwie to Zayn zazwyczaj z nim, ale dzisiaj musiał zrobić wyjątek. Czarnowłosy wszedł do jubilera i rozejrzał się wokół. Zignorował wszystkie świecidełka i pierścionki dla kobiet i skierował się do działu dla mężczyzn. Nie odnalazł wzrokiem nic co przykułoby jego uwagę na dłużej. Dopiero w ostatniej gablocie zauważył coś co jego zdaniem mogłoby się spodobać Harry'emu. Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę.

\- Przepraszam, mógłbym dokładniej ją obejrzeć? - wskazał na jedną z bransoletek.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i podszedł do gabloty tempem typowym dla osób w swoim wieku. Odsunął szkło i podał Zaynowi to o co prosił. Malik obrócił bransoletkę w dłoniach. Była zrobiona z przeplatających się, skórzanych rzemyków do których była przyczepiona srebna, błyszcząca się płytka na której wyryty był napis "Kocham cię". Zayn już wiedział co kupi Harry'emu.

 

*

 

Zayn wytarł dokładnie buty w wycieraczkę. Nie chciał wnosić śniegu do domu, bo wiedział, że Harry wczoraj dokładnie wysprzątał mieszkanie. Doskonale wiedział, że dostałby ochrzan od młodszego chłopaka gdyby nabrudził. Wszedł do środka, a następnie zdjął płaszcz, czapkę, szalik i buty. Schował pudełeczko z prezentem do kieszeni, poprawił włosi i skierował się do sypialni niosąc ze sobą bukiet czerwonych róż. Doskonale znał swojego chłopaka i wiedział, że jego ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony, a ulubionymi kwiatami tandetne, ale nadal piękne róże. Wszedł do pokoju i uśmiechnął się na widok Harry'ego pochrapującego cicho i przytulającego się do wielkiego, brązowego misia, którego Zayn dał mu na dwudzieste urodziny. Pamiętał jak bardzo śmiał się wtedy, gdy Styles postanowił nazwać go Zayn, by jak to on określił "mieć zastępczego Zayna kiedy ten pierwszy będzie daleko". Malik podszedł do ich wspólnego łóżka i usiadł na jego krańcu. Schował kwiaty za sobą i nachylił się nad swoim nadal śpiącym chłopakiem.

\- Kochanie, pobudka. - mruknął trącając nosem policzek młodszego - Szkoda stracić taki piękny dzień na spanie.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem przez sen i przycisnął pluszowego Zayna jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Starszy delikatnie musnął usta Stylesa i odezwał się tym razem trochę głośniej.

\- Skarbie, naprawdę pora wstawać.

Harry uniósł swoje powieki i spojrzał na Malika swoimi zielonymi, nadal zaspanymi oczami. Kiedy był już w pełni świadomy uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka i przeciągnął się głośno ziewając. Usiadł.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie.

Zayn pocałował go tym razem w policzek i cały czas się uśmiechając się zapytał.

\- Cześć, Hazz. Jak się spało?

\- Dobrze. Dlaczego ty jesteś już ubrany? - spojrzał przelotnie na zegarek - I dlaczego budzisz mnie o ósmej rano?

Zayn wywrócił oczami nie będąc wcale zdziwiony pytaniami Harry'ego. Młodszy potrafił zadawać nawet najbardziej bezsensowne pytania. Szczerze mówiąc ciekawość chłopaka kiedyś naprawdę denerwowała Zayna, jednak z czasem się przyzwyczaił i już na nią nie narzekał.

\- Skończ zadawać pytania i usiądź, a wszystkiego się dowiesz. - zaśmiał się brązowooki.

Harry pośpiesznie usiadł i nadal zaciekawiony spojrzał niecierpliwie na swojego chłopaka.

\- No mów. - pośpieszył czarnowłosego, gdy ten nadal się nie odzywał.

Zayn wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę jaki jest dzisiaj dzień, prawda?

Harry wiedział, że dzisiaj jest ich rocznica, ale postanowił udawać głupiego.

\- Sobota? - uniósł brwi udając zdziwienie.

Zayn zaśmiał się głośno, a Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Uwielbiał słuchać śmiechu Malika. Kiedy on się cieszył, Harry automatycznie czuł ciepło na sercu. To było działanie miłości, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Przed związkiem z Zaynem nigdy nie czuł się przy nikim tak jak teraz czuje się przy Maliku, więc doszedł do wniosku, że dopiero teraz tak naprawdę się w kimś zakochał.

\- Nie o to chodzi, głuptasie. - wyjął ze swojej kieszeni czarne pudełka i wyjął z ukrycia kwiaty - Szczęśliwej rocznicy, skarbie.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach zatańczyły iskierki szczęścia. Był pewien, że Zayn zapomniał o ich rocznicy i nawet teraz podejrzewał, że ktoś mu musiał o niej przypomnieć, ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Zayn już taki był i wiedział o tym. Przyciągnął do siebie czarnowłosego chłopaka i mocno oplótł go ramionami.

\- Ciesze się, że pamiętałeś.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? - zaśmiał się starszy - A teraz zobacz co ci kupiłem. - odsunął się od Harry'ego.

Młodszy spojrzał szybko na swojego chłopaka, a potem szybko zaczął odpakowywać prezent. Wyjął z pudełka skórzaną bransoletkę i zaczął przyglądać się jej obracając przedmiot w swoich dużych palcach.

\- Ja ciebie też. - szepnął wskazując na srebną płytkę z napisem.

Zayn nie odpowiedział tylko podsunął kwiaty bliżej swojego chłopaka. Harry zaciągnął się ich zapachem i chwycił je.

\- Są piękne. - oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową brązowookiego.

\- Twoje ulubione.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy wsłuchując się w przyspieszone bicie serca Zayna.

\- Ty jesteś moim ulubionym.

Zayn to wiedział.


End file.
